The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Portulaca plant, botanically known as Portulaca grandiflora, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Eulalie. The new Portulaca is marketed under the name Giant Bi-Color.
The new Portulaca is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Portulaca grandiflora cultivar Samba (not patented). The new Portulaca was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Samba grown in a cultivated area in Leola, Pa. The new Portulaca was selected on the basis of its unique pink and white bi-colored flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Homer City, Pa., has shown that the unique features of this new Portulaca are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.